A resistor is a passive two-terminal electrical component that implements electrical resistance as a circuit element. Resistors may be useful and implemented within a variety of kinds of integrated circuits, particularly analog integrated circuits.
The structure of a resistor may include low ohmic connections that enable electrical and physical connection of the resistor to conductors and/or other circuit elements within the IC. A resistor may have a tolerance which may be a limited allowable deviation from a designed or specified resistance value. Resistor tolerances may be specified as a percent of the specified target resistance value, for example 10%. Circuits employing resistors with small tolerance values may perform and produce outputs with greater predictability than circuits employing resistors with large tolerances.